Happy Hikari
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Well our two favourite yamis, Bakura and Marik, get themselves sent to Happy Hikari Mental Institution! What will happen? Will they survive, or go even crazier?
1. Escape

"I'm bored!" Marik whined for the umpteenth time.  
  
"And I'm not?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"I can't believe our damn hikaris told us not to leave the house while they're gone to a stupid tournament!"  
  
"Since when do we listen to them?"  
  
An evil smirk crossed Marik's face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"Shut up, tomb robber!"  
  
"So, how do we get out of here?" the albino yami asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"The door, baka!"  
  
"I knew that! I mean I don't know if we can, Ryou put some kind of contraption on it to stop us from opening it!"  
  
"I lock?" the other yami suggested.  
  
"I think that's what he called it."  
  
"Then we'll just unlock it! It can't be that hard!"  
  
With that, the duo ventured to the front door.  
  
Bakura was the first one to turn the handle. "I told you, there's one of those 'lock' things on it!"  
  
"Then just unlock it, you're a tomb robber!"  
  
"We didn't have lock things in Egypt!"  
  
The psycho began laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Bakura almost growled.  
  
"The great tomb robber, who has raided the most guarded tombs in Egypt, can't open a simple door!"  
  
"Like you can?!"  
  
Marik nodded.  
  
"Then let's see it!" Ryou's dark side challenged.  
  
Malik's dark side accepted and walked in front of the door.  
  
After a few minutes and a few wiggles of the door knob Marik finally turned the little switch, unlocking the handle.  
  
"Ta da!" Marik gloated.  
  
Bakura 'hmphed' and tried the handle again, but the door still wouldn't open.  
  
"You broke it!" the psycho blamed.  
  
"How the hell could I have broke it!? You just didn't unlock it right!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
A minute later...  
  
"Stupid tomb robber!"  
  
"Mindless psycho!"  
  
"Well atleast my hikari doesn't look like a girl!"  
  
"Atleast my hikari has a brain!"  
  
"Are you saying that Malik doesn't!?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"Well Malik thought of a plan to rule the world, and what, Ryou has solved a few math problems!"  
  
"I bet Malik couldn't!"  
  
Before Marik had a chance to sling another insult he noticed something on the door. "What's that?"  
  
Bakura shrugged and went to examine the latch lock. "I don't know, but I bet it's what's keeping the door locked!"  
  
"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Marik chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I 'figured it out all by myself'!" Bakura shot back.   
  
"So, how do we get this one off?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?! You're the 'great' one who got the other lock open!"  
  
Marik smirked. "That's right I am, and I will open this one too!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"Dammit!" the Egyptian cursed for the tenth time that minute.  
  
"Having trouble?" Bakura watched the other with amusement.  
  
"What does it look like?!"  
  
The albino didn't answer, too caught up in Marik's display.  
  
After a few dozen more tries Marik finally gave up. "This damn thing is going for a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
As his partner in crime got out the Millenium Rod Bakura jumped between him and the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
The white haired one looked to the floor. "Ryou said if anything else gets sent to the Shadow Realm he'll take away my game boy."  
  
The other yami cocked an eyebrow. "You have a game boy?"  
  
"Well it gets boring in my soul room!"  
  
Marik snickered.  
  
"Atleast it's better than headless barbies!"  
  
"How did you know about that!?"  
  
"You're hikari has a big mouth."  
  
"Malik is soooo dead!" Marik thought angrily.  
  
The psysho's thoughts were cut off by Bakura. "So, now what?"  
  
"The back door?" Marik suggested.  
  
Both yami's ran off, towards the next door.  
  
"Shit, not this one too!" Bakura looked at the latch lock on the back door.  
  
"Dammit! Why don't the hikaris trust us?!"  
  
"Because you're a psychotic freak..."  
  
"And you're a blood lusting theif!" Marik finished.  
  
Bakura sighed. "I gotta get out of here...and away from you!"  
  
"Like wise. Hey, what about the windows?"  
  
"Good idea, for once!"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?!"   
  
"Ra, you really are mindless!" Bakura laughed, looking for the nearest window.  
  
"If I'm so mindless then how come I'm the one who found a window first?"  
  
Bakura turned to Marik. "Because you've been standing beside a window the whole time!"  
  
"Just shut up and let's go!"  
  
The yamis tried opening the window, but found that too was locked.  
  
"Damn, the hikaris thought of everything!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Fuck this!" Marik growled, kicking the window.  
  
The glass broke, scattering glass across the room.  
  
"What did I tell you about Ryou?!"  
  
"Oh you mean about your gameboy?" Marik giggled. "Well he said not to send anything to the Shadow Realm, but he didn't say anything about not breaking it."  
  
The albino shrugged. "Fair enough. So, let's go!"  
  
Marik stuck out an arm. "Lady's first."  
  
"Then why would you want me to go first?"  
  
The yami from Egypt growled and looked out the window. "It's a long way down..."  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared?" Bakura softly chuckled.  
  
"Of course not, it just I don't want Fork to die!"  
  
The pale yami cocked an eyebrow. "Fork?"  
  
Marik pulled a headless barbie out from one of his belt loops.  
  
"Why the hell do you carry a barbie around?!"  
  
"My damn hikari won't let me torture people when he's around, so I have to torture Fork!"  
  
"Why'd you name it Fork?"  
  
"It's the only weapon Malik would let me use at the time!"  
  
"Oh, well if you torture it, then why don't you want it to die?"  
  
"Because I'm not done with it yet!"  
  
Bakura groaned and grabbed the barbie from his partner.  
  
"Give that back!" Marik warned.  
  
The albino didn't listen and threw Fork out the window.  
  
The Egyptian glared at Bakura and pushed him out the window, before hopping out himself.  
  
The yami of Ryou picked himself up off the ground and grabbed him now bleeding arm.  
  
"So, where to first?" Marik wondered.  
  
Bakura began licking at his cut and shurgged.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
The two yami's started walking, destination unknown.  
  
To Be Continued...?  
  
A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy, I needed a break from my usual DBZ fics! Anyways, what do you think, should I continue or give up? If I do continue the next chapters WILL be better!  
  
Reviews = Chapters ... No Reviews = No Chapters 


	2. Hunger

After a few minutes Marik stopped walking.  
  
"What the hell?! Why'd you stop?!" Bakura demanded.  
  
"I forgot Fork!"  
  
"Screw the damn barbie and come on!" the albino began walking again.  
  
The Egyptian shrugged it off and followed. "Atleast I still got Spoon!"  
  
Bakura sweatdropped. "I'm not even going to ask..."  
  
The yami pair continued on for a while, still not sure where they were going.  
  
"Uh, where are we going?" Marik asked. "There are no torturable people around here!"  
  
"I'm hungry!" Bakura complained as an answer.  
  
"Why didn't you eat when we were at Ryou's house?!"  
  
"Becuase Ryou only has...healthy foods!"  
  
The Egyptian gasped. "We can't have you eating that, now can we? Let's find you some junk food to eat!"  
  
The albino smiled. "And maybe some blood too..."  
  
"Is this a food place?" Bakura wondered.  
  
"Well it says 'Zehrs Food Place', so I would think so!"  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Both the yami's were in awe at the size of the supermarket.  
  
"Wow, just look at all the food." Bakura was on the verge of drooling, that is until he saw the vegetables. "I thought you said no healthy food!"  
  
"I did! I bet this place has to have some good food, we just have to find it!"  
  
The duo began looking through isles, looking for something that was edible to them.  
  
While walking past the meat case Bakura stopped and stared at it with dreamy eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Bakura?!"  
  
No answer came from the albino.  
  
Marik waved his hand infront of his partner's face. "Hello? Earth to tomb robber!"  
  
Still no kind of response.  
  
The Egyptian yami scowled, but that was soon replaced by an evil smirk. "I'll show that theif!"  
  
With alittle help from his Millenium Rod Marik was able to temporarily control Bakura's mind, making him move down the meat display and right behind and old lady.  
  
Ryou's yami still remained dazed after his mind was released, now alittle drool coming from his lip.  
  
The dark side of Malik happily chuckled as he arranged the theifs hands in a...suggestive position behind the lady.  
  
After picking out some hamburger the old woman turned to her cart, but instead Bakura was right behind her, still drooling.  
  
The woman looked at the tomb robbers hands and slapped him with her purse. "Pervert!"  
  
The slap was enough to bring the yami back to reality. "Huh?"  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, coming on a helpless old lady!" the woman yelled, before storming off.  
  
Some of the other customers had heard the lady and were now shaking their heads in shame.  
  
"What the hell was that about?! I didn't come on to that old bitch!"  
  
"Well that's certainly what it looked like!" Marik giggled.  
  
Bakura glared at his fellow yami. "You!"  
  
"What about me?" the one from Egypt asked innocently.  
  
"That's it!" Bakura shouted, tackling Marik.  
  
The duo fell back, knocking the near by display of wart remover boxes over.  
  
They were both rolling back and forth, trying to get the upper hand, but it was a stalemate.  
  
Marik managed to get on to of Bakura and cocked his fist back.  
  
Just as he was about to strike he felt someone grab his arms.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, mortal?!" the psycho demanded.  
  
"Sir, there's no fighting allowed in the store. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you and your friend to leave." the worker explained.  
  
Both yami's get up and the Egyptian pulls himself free from the worker's grasp.  
  
"You two have to leave." the employee once again told them.  
  
"We heard you the first time!" Bakura snapped, causing the employee to jump.  
  
"And we're not leaving either!" Marik added.  
  
"B-b-but..." the worker stammered.  
  
The hungry and now frustrated yami's Millenium Ring began to glow, frightening everyone around, well except the other yami.  
  
The albino grabbed the frightened worker by the collar of his shirt. "We're NOT leaving, well not until I get that steak!"  
  
"Steak?" Marik raised an eyebrow and looked at the meat case and saw the steak his partner was refering to. "Oh..Well and some chocolate bars too!"  
  
"And some blood, preferably fresh!"  
  
"And some honey roasted peanuts!"  
  
The tomb robber looked over at the Egyptian.  
  
"What? I like 'em!"  
  
By this time our little employee was more confused than afraid. "Uh, you guys will have to get your food at another place."  
  
Both yami's glared at the man, causing his fear to resurface.  
  
The customers that had currently been shopping in that section of Zehrs had fled, wanting to get away from the duo.  
  
After recieving the glares the worker also decided to leave, well actually flee, yelling something about security.  
  
At the sight Marik began laughing uncontrolably. "Mortals are so pathetic!"  
  
Bakura also began laughing, just not at the extent of his partner. "You can say that again!"  
  
The more psychotic one suddenly stopped laughing and sighed.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?!"  
  
"We didn't get to hurt anyone..." A smile returned to Marik's face. "...But that old lady DID hurt you!"  
  
The tomb robber scowled at the memory. "I will get you back for that!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"I'll get you my pretty, and your little Spoon too!"  
  
Just then our duo's little conversation was interrupted by a group of security guards surrounding them.  
  
"Do you fools mind, we're trying to have a private conversation?!" Marik yelled at them.  
  
"Uh, no we weren't...."  
  
"Well they don't have to know that!"  
  
"Thanks to you they do now!"  
  
"Actually you said it first!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
The argument went on for a few more minutes, until one of the guards cleared their throat, snapping the yami's out of it.  
  
"Huh?" they both said in unison.  
  
"We have to escort you out of this store." Random Guard One explained.  
  
Just as Marik was about to protest he saw Duke Devlin across the store. "Shit! If he finds out and tells Malik I'll get sent on another one of those time out things!" he thought.  
  
"Well we already said we're no lea--" Bakura was cut off by the other dark side covering mouth.   
  
"We'll be leaving now, you don't have to take us, we'll find our way out!"  
  
With that Malik's dark headed towards the exit, dragging Bakura behind him.  
  
The grip on the theif's mouth was finally released when they were out of the store.  
  
"Why did we leave?!"  
  
The Egyptian explained the whole Duke, time out thing.  
  
Bakura nodded in understanding. "But I didn't get my steak!"  
  
"Don't worry, it was lean anyways!"  
  
"Oh...so where to next?"  
  
Marik shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Bakura grabbed Marik's arm and began walking.  
  
"Where arev we going?!"  
  
The tomb robber smirked. "You'll see..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well here's chapter two, I hope you liked it! I got this idea earlier and just stared writing. I will hopefully have chapter three up soon, but I still gotta update my other fics, it's been like two weeks! Anyways, I'll try to post soon!  
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who have! 


	3. Play Time 1

"Where the hell are we going?!" Marik demanded again, growing impatient.  
  
"You'll see when we get there, now shut up!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"But I don't wanna wait! I wanna know now!"  
  
"Well I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
A couple minutes later:  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Marik continued to beg.  
  
Bakura stopped walking. "Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That was mean!"  
  
"Thank you, I try!"  
  
"Fine be that way!" Marik pouted.  
  
"I will!"  
  
Neither of the yami's spoke for the rest of the walk.  
  
Suddenly Bakura stopped walking.  
  
"Why'd you stop!?"  
  
"Because we're here!"  
  
Marik looked around and the only place he saw was... "Toy's R Us?"  
  
The albino smiled, the dreamy look returning to his eyes.  
  
"And why are we here?" the egyptian cocked an eye brow.  
  
"Don't you know?!"  
  
Marik didn't say anything.  
  
"Legacy of Goku II comes out today!" (sorry, I had to out that! )  
  
"So that's why you dragged me here?" Marik asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well what's in it for me?"  
  
"They have barbies!"  
  
Malik's dark side grabbed Bakura's hand and started walking towards the building. "Then why didn't you say so?"  
  
Marik's eyes scanned the large toy store the moment they entered, looking for the barbie section.  
  
Bakura however, starting walking towards the video games.  
  
"Going to get your game?"   
  
Ryou's yami nodded.  
  
"Have fun...I know I will!"  
  
Entering the electronics section the albino went straight for the Game Boy Advance games.  
  
He found the games and also found the one he desired, however it was behind the glass case.  
  
The spirit tried sliding the glass open, but growled when he saw it was locked. "For Ra's sake, does EVERYTHING have a damn lock on it?!"  
  
The woman who was walking by's baby began crying from the yelling.  
  
"Shut up, brat!"  
  
"Don't speak to my child like that!"  
  
"I will if I want to, what are you going to do, mortal?"  
  
"This!" the woman smacked Bakura across the face.  
  
Bakura grinned evilly and his Millenium Ring began to glow again.  
  
"Pweety!" the baby said, having finally stopped crying.  
  
"This is a Millenium Item, an item of darkness, it's NOT 'pretty'!"  
  
A worker for the store walked up Bakura. "You're gonna have to keep it down, you're scaring the other shoppers."  
  
"Atleast I'm scaring someone!" the yami thought happily.  
  
The employee walked away, followed by the woman.  
  
Bakura turned his atttention back to the case of games.  
  
"Now to get this lock off..."  
  
Marik had been walking around the store and still hadn't found the barbies.  
  
"Dammit, where are they?!"  
  
Just then alittle boy walked by the psycho, carrying a GI Joe.  
  
Marik smirked, grabbing the doll from the boy.  
  
"Give that back, mister!"  
  
The yami ignored the kid and proceeded to pull the GI Joe's head off.  
  
"You killed Joe!"  
  
"Awww, that's not the same as decapitating a barbie..." the Egyptian said sadly.  
  
"Nobody can kill Joe!"  
  
"I just did!"  
  
The young boy hugged the dark. "Wow, you're my hero!"  
  
"Get the hell off me, runt!"  
  
The boy let go. "My name's Malik!"  
  
Marik sighed. "Just what I need, another annoying baka to deal with named Malik..."  
  
After going through all the possible ways to remove the lock Bakura decided on his personal favourite.  
  
The Millenium Ring began to glow brighter and in a flash the glass panel vanished.  
  
"I'm so good!" the albino thought, grabbing a copy of Legacy of Goku II.  
  
The same employee as last time ran over. "What happened to the door?!"  
  
"I sent it on alittle trip!"  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you did with it buddy, but you're gonna have to replace it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
The employee also grabbed the DBZ game from the spirit. "And I'll put this behind the counter for when you're ready to pay for it!"  
  
Before Bakura could protest the worker left to help another customer.  
  
"Oh well, I'll still get my game."  
  
With that the albino grabbed another copy of the game and put it in his pocket.  
  
Marik growled in frustration. "Are they hidden or something?!"  
  
Malik was tagging along behind the psycho. "What ya lookin' for?"  
  
"None of your business, brat!"  
  
"Okay...So, what's your name?"  
  
"Marik."  
  
"Cool, that's like my name!"  
  
"Are you ever going to stop following me?!"  
  
"Why, you're my friend!"  
  
"I'm your what?!"  
  
"Friend!" Malik happily chirped.  
  
"Listen kid, I don't have 'friends'!"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Mindslaves and servants, well and my victims."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marik sighed. "Ra this kids annoying!"  
  
Bakura was now done with the electronics and was on his way out when something caught his eye.  
  
It was a TV and one that TV two kids were playing some kind of DragonBall Z video game that the spirit hadn't seen before.  
  
"What do you want?!" the first kid demanded.  
  
"Just watching how pitiful you play this game!"  
  
Kid two chuckled.  
  
"You're no better!"  
  
"You think you can beat us?!" they both asked.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Of course..."  
  
Marik felt like his brain would explode if he had to listen to another word Malik said.  
  
"How come your hair's so pointy?" Malik asked yet another question.  
  
"That's it!" the Egyptain grabbed his Rod from one of his belt loops. "Leave me alone or I swear to Ra I'll--"  
  
Malik cut the yami off. "Cool wand!"  
  
"This is no wand!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's the cause of countless deaths!"  
  
Malik blinked. "Oh..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter three! Sorry for taking so long, but I've been behind on all my updating! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out soon!  
  
Reviews = Chapters ----- No Reviews = No Chapters 


	4. Play Time 2

"So, you think you can beat us?" kid one asked Bakura.

The yami smirked. "Of course, it won't take much."

"Ha! We're the best Budokai players around!" kid two boasted.

"If you're so confident, then why don't we raise the stakes..."

The Millenium Ring began to glow.

"You still never told me what ya were lookin' for, Mister Marik!" Malik happily chirped, still tagging along.

"I already did, and it was none of your business!" Marik snapped.

"Come on, please tell me! I can help you find it!"

The Egyptian sighed. "Fine! I'm looking for the Barbies!"

Malik giggled.

"What are you laughing at, brat?!"

"My sister plays with Barbies!"

The yami growled. "I don't want to 'play with them'!"

"Then why do you want to find them?"

"To terrorize them, of course!"

A small dome of darkness surrounded the albino and the two kids.

"W-what's going on?!" Kid one demanded, trying to hide his growing fear.

"I told you we were going to raise the stakes, didn't I?"

Both kids nodded.

"Well the best way to raise the stakes is with a good ol' Shadow Game!"

"What's that?!"

Bakura shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary, the loser gets their mind trapped in the Shadow Realm, no biggie!"

"What's the Shadow Realm?"

"Are you just going to ask stupid questions, mortal, or are we going to play?!"

After giving Malik a brief explanation about torturing Barbies, the duo finally found the right aisle.

At the sight off all of the pink boxes Marik's eyes became sparkly.

The two slowly started down the aisle, that is until the yami saw something he had always wanted.

Pushing Malik aside, the Egyptian ran down the aisle and grabbed the box of his desire.

Malik caught up with the deranged yami and began laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at, runt?!"

"You're holding the Britney Spears Barbie!"

Out of fear for their lives the two children decided not to ask the albino any more questions.

"Are you fools ready yet?!" Bakura asked, beggining to get impatient.

Both Kid 1 and 2 nodded in unison.

The dark pointed to Kid 2. "I'll fight you first."

With that, both players grabbed a controller and picked their characters.

Bakura picked his favourite fighter, which happened to be Vegeta.

Kid 2 on the other hand picked Kakarot.

After the fighters were selected they then picked the location and the fight began.

Marik looked at the Barbie box. "What of it?"

"Why are you so happy about a Britney Spears Barbie, Mister Marik?"

Before answering the Egyptian got an idea. "Hey kid, istead of calling me 'Mister Marik', why don't you call me 'Master Marik'?"

"Okay, but you still never gave me an answer!"

"Because my hikari listens to her music and it annoys the hell out of me!"

"Your hickory?" Malik said, confused.

"My hikari, my light."

"Ohhh!" the boy chirped, feeling enlightened.

"Okay, now no more questions!"

"But I still have one!"

The yami sighed. "What is it?!"

"What's a light?"

"I just told you, brat! My good side!"

"Does that mean you're evil then, Master Marik?"

Marik was about to snap at the boy for ask yet another annoying question, but decided to let it go, since the boy did address him as Master Marik.

"Of course I'm evil! Do you see light people wearing a cape like this?!" the crazed one waved his cape.

"Um..."

"Or laugh like this? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um, I guess not! So, you're evil? Cool!"

Marik smirked. "Atleast someone appreciates a good evil when they see it!"

Making quick work of kid 2 Bakura smirked happily.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to get this game..." the yami said aloud, temporarily forgetting the kids.

"How could I have lost?! I'm the best at this game!" kid 2 demanded.

The alibno, having been snapped back to reality smirked. "Apparently you're not, and you lost, so you have to pay the price..."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Bakura let his Millenium Ring answer the question, and in a flash of light the boys body fell to the ground.

Kid 1 ran to his friends aid. "What the hell happened to him?!"

"He lost the shadow game."

"But why is he knocked out?!"

The yami rolled his eyes. "Apparently you weren't listening earlier! He lost a SHADOW GAME, which means his soul was sent to the SHADOW REALM!"

"How can I get him back?!"

"By defeating me!"

"Then bring it on!"

"You really think you'll do any better than that other weakling?"

Kid 1 nodded, and picked up the controller.

"This day is going to be funner than I thought..."

Marik sat down indian style in the middle of the toy ailse.

Malik did the same, watching his new 'friend' curiously.

The Egyptian still had the Britney Spears barbie and one hand, and his other hand was in one of his pockets, looking for something.

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

"Is asking annoying questions all you do, brat?! You're just as annoying as little Yugi!"

"Who's Yugi?"

"Dammit, no more questions, or you'll be going on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"What's the Shadow Realm?"

The evil one was just about to give the boy a taste of his Millenium Rod when he found what he was looking for is his pocket. "Ah-ha!"

"What's that, Master Marik?"

"What does it look like?! It's a spork!" (a spoon/fork combo)

"But what's it for?"

Didn't I just say NO more questions?!"

Malik pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But since you DID call me 'Master' I will give you a demonstration..."

The Budokai battle raged on between Kid 1 and Bakura.

After pressing a combination of buttons of his controller, Bakura's Vegeta finished his opponent off with a 'Final Flash'.

"Shit!" Kid 1 cursed and threw the controller on the ground.

The albino smirked. "You know what happens now..."

"Please don't send me to the Shadow Realm!"

"Stop your grovelling, it's pitiful!"

The Ring aournd the yami's neck began to glow and Kid 1 fell to the ground.

"Well that was amusing...I guess I should go see what Marik's up to, probably decapitating Barbies..."

With that, the black surroundings around the PS2 vanished.

Just as Bakura was about to leave the electronics section, one of the workers spotted the boys on the floor and ran over to the dark.

"What happened to those kids?" the employee asked.

"Their souls are being slowly devoured into the darkness that is the Shadow Realm..."

"Uh huh....Well I don't know what you did, but you're going to have to come into the back and fill out a report!"

"Unless you want to have the same fate as those brats, fuck off!"

That said, Ryou's yami headed off to find his partner, the worker trailing behind him.

Marik laughed manically to himself as the head of the Barbie popped off and rolled towards Malik, who was now looking traumatized.

"And THAT is what the spork is for!"

Malik just sat there, in shock, who know decapitating dolls could be so...creepy.

"What's your problem?!"

"Y-you just killed her!"

"Well duh, and if you don't watch it, kid, I'll use this spork on you!"

Out of fear, and just getting creeped out, Malik got up and ran out of the toy aisle, yelling something about his 'mommy'.

Bakura was entering the aisle Marik was in when Malik ran by crying.

"Marik was behind that, looks like he had some fun as well..."

"Hey Bakura, get your game?" the one from Egypt asked.

"Yeah, and I got to send two little punks to the Shadow Realm!"

"Alright!" the two yami's high-fived.

"Torturing Barbies?"

"Yup, wanna help?"

Bakura shruged. "Why not?"

The more crazed one dug in his pocket again and handed his ally a kitchen untensil to use on the Barbies.

"A carrot peeler?"

"These are the only things I sneak out without Malik noticing!"

Just as the white haired one was about to get his own doll to have some fun with, the worker from the elecronics, along with another employee, Malik and what appeared to be his mother approached the duo...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but ya know, school and shit! I must say, I'm impressed with the length of this chapter, I wrote it today, since I was too 'sick' to go to school! Anyways, I'll try to update again soon, and oh yeah, I don't give a damn whether people like the no reviews no chapters thing, I do and that's all that matters!

Reviews Chapters ... No Reviews NO Chapters!


	5. No More Play Time :

"What the hell do you mortals want?!" Bakura demanded from the employees, tightening his grip in the carrot peeler in his hand.

"Yeah, you're ruining our fun!" Marik added.

"And isn't that what this place is suppose to be about, having fun, and being a Toys R Us kid?!"

"You know, like the commercial 'I don't wanna grow up 'cause baby if I did...'"

"'I wouldn't be a Toys R Us kid'!" (don't ask, I use to love that commercial )

The employees blinked in slight confusion at the yami's display.

"Uh, you two are going to have to come with us..." the electronics worker told them.

"Yeah, and explain why you threatened my son!" Malik's mother interrupted.

The Egyptian glared at the woman. "How in the fuck can I threaten someone with a spork?!"

"...But I saw what you did to Barbie, Master Marik!" Malik chimed in.

Bakura chuckled at the little boy's comment.

"Why are you calling this nut job 'master'?" the mom questioned.

"Because he said I should!"

The woman turned her gaze on Marik, glaring back.

"What kind of pervert are you?! Making little, innocent children call you 'master'?!"

It took the yami a few seconds to process what she meant, but once he did, he was pissed.

"WHAT?! I meant it in a ruler-of-the-world-so-you-better-respect-me context, NOT a Michael Jackson sort of way!" (I have nothing against M.J!)

Bakura started laughing, all this Marik-torture, and he couldn't be blamed for any of it.

With the albino's happiness though, came disappointment.

"I would rather have done it, and be blamed for it! Dammit, I'm getting out done by a mortal woman and her son!"

The employees had just noticed the decapitated Barbie, on the floor beside the psycho.

"Is that what you were talking about what this guy did with the spork?" Random employee 1 asked Malik.

The little boy nodded.

"What kind of freak rips the heads off dolls using kitchen tools?!"

"Me!" Marik answered happily.

"Me too!" Bakura added.

"Also, you have to explain what you did to those kids, and the door!" The electronics employee told Bakura.

"I already told you, mortal, I sent them to the Shadow Realm!"

"Listen kids, we don't have time to play pretend. Now, tell us the truth."

"Who the hell are you calling a kid?!" Marik snapped.

"And we are telling the truth, for once!"

"Yeah, we actually are..." the Egyptian trailed off in amazement.

"Hmph, well we don't buy it!" Malik's mom snapped.

"Don't make me get out my spatula!" Marik threatened, earning odd looks from everyone, that is, except his partner.

The employees exchaged glances of uneasiness, they weren't trained to handle this kind of thing!

"Uh, that's okay, sir. There's no need to bring kitchen utensils, well, anymore kitchen untensils into this." Random worker 1 said.

"Yeah, all we need is for the two of you to come to the back with us." Worker 2 told them.

"Ha! I am Marik, future Pharoah of the world! I do not takes orders!"

"And I am Bakura, tomb-robber extraordinare! I don't take commands either!" (Yay, formal introductions! :P)

Marik snickered, "The tomb-robber who can't unlock a door!"

"Shut up, you couldn't either!"

"Well, I'm the one who got us out of the house!"

"By kicking out the damn window! How hard can that be?!"

"I didn't see you kick it!"

"That's because I, using my expert abilities, was going to unlock that damn lock!"

"Sure, 'expert' abilities..."

"Ahem!" the electronics worker cleared his throat, loudly, to break the yami's out of their argument.

"What did I tell you mortals about disturbing us?!"

"What did Ryou say about sending humans to the Shadow Realm, Bakura?"

"He said that I couldn't send any of his baka friends, or any random people on the streets, in the mall, the zoo, the video store --"

"You don't need to name everything! Did he say Toys R Us?!"

The tomb-robber thought about it for a minute, going through all the places his hikari had restricted. "Nope, not Toys R Us!"

Marik smirked, and stuck his free hand behind his cape, and pulled out his rod. (Millenium Rod, hentais!)

Bakura followed suit, and the ring began to glow around the yami's neck.

The more psychotic one raised his Millenium Item in the air, and was about to send the others to the Shadow Realm when...

SNATCH

The yami's rod got snatched from behind him.

"What the fuck?!" Marik growled.

A man wearing a jacket that read Security looked down at him. "First you cause trouble, and now you're trying to steal toys?"

"What's that suppose to mean?! I didn't take anything! That's his job!" Marik pointed at his partner in crime.

Bakura smirked happily at the recognition.

However, the smirk didn't last long, because the electronics worker ripped the Millenium Ring off his neck.

"And what the hell are you doing?!" Bakura demanded, glaring daggers at the employee.

"You were trying to steal a toy too!"

"These are not toys, you morons!" Marik argued, his fists clenched in anger.

"Then, what are they?"

"Our tools for world domination!"

"So, unless you want to suffer greatly, give us back our items! NOW!" the albino yelled, looking ready to attack.

The security guard tossed the Millenium Rod to the electronics worker. "Go see if we have these toys in stock."

The worker nodded and walked away. "Yessir."

Marik was about to charge after the worker, but the Security Guard put a firm grip on his shoulder.

"How dare you stop me?!"

"Listen, if we don't carry those toys --"

"They're not toys! Get it right!"

"Well, if we don't carry them here, you can get them back. Only if you come into the back room and fill out a report for what happened while you two were in the store."

The yami's looked at eachother, not sure what they should do.

"I guess we should... I need my ring back!"

"And I miss my rod!"

"So, does that mean you'll come without a fight?"

The duo nodded in unison, as the guard lead them to the back room, where the police were waiting for them.

"What the hell are the cops doing here?!" Marik demanded, pointing at the officers.

"They were called after you threatened Malik and when your friend left the electronics section." Security explained.

"So why are they still here now?!"

No answer came to the Egyptian.

"Take a seat." Cop 1 offered, and the yamis complied.

Once seated, the police first began to focus on Marik. "What we you doing with kitchen tools in the Barbie aisle?"

"Decapitating them, what else?!"

"...And why were you doing that?"

"Because my damn hikari won't let me decapitate humans!"

Both officers looked at eachother and nodded, before moving onto Bakura. "Bakura, is it?"

The tomb-robber nodded. "The one and only!"

"Weren't you the one we caught stealing leather pants from the mall?"

Bakura shrugged, and Marik chuckled. "Probably."

"So, what were you doing in the electronics section?"

"Getting my precious Legacy of Goku game!"

"Okay, and how did you get it out of the display case?"

"Sent it to the Shadow Realm!"

"Uh huh... What did you do to those two kids?"

"Sent them to the Shadow Relam with the door!"

"What is this 'Shadow Realm place?"

"Allow me to show you!" Marik volunteered, but then realized that he was without his rod. "Dammit..."

"It's a place worse than hell. The darkness engulfs you, and slowly, painfully consumes you. I personally like it!"

Once again, the officers met eye contact and nodded. "You two are going to have to come with us."

A/N: Wow, it's been along time! Sorry for not posting sooner, I've been busy. Hmm, try to take a guess where the yamis are being taken... cough read summary cough.

Review if you want to, and I'll update if I want to.

Also, to Keori Monsuki, yes, I am the same PerfectCell17 from Quizilla, and the proud owner of the 'A Trip to the DragonBall Z World (For Vegeta Fangirls)' quiz. :)


	6. Are we there yet?

"_Now_ where do you expect us to go!" Marik demanded from the cops, getting annoyed.

"You said we would only have to go to the back room!" Bakura added, already annoyed, and about ready to attack.

"Just relax... We're going to take you to a better place." Police man 1 said soothingly, which ended up creeping the yamis out.

"A better place?" the albino cocked an eyebrow. "Is that some kind of threat?"

"No, nothing like that. We just need you to come on alittle trip with us." Cop 2 said softly, trying not to upset the duo any more.

"Well, I'm not doing anything without my Millenium Rod!"

"Or my Ring, so you better give them back! Now!"

"We already told you, we'll give you them back as soon as we get the clearance that they're not from here."

"They're not toys dammit! They are the keys to our shadow powers, and I suggest if you don't want us to use them against you, then you better give us them back!" Marik snapped, wishing more now than ever he had his millenium item.

Both policemen exchanged a glance, and stood up. "Don't worry you'll get them back... that is, if you come with us."

Bakura stood up too, slamming his fists on the desk. "This is bullshit! We're being blackmailed by two mortals!"

"Yeah, _we're_ the ones who are supposed to be doing the blackmailing around here!"

Cops 1 and 2 stood up, motioning for the yamis to follow.

The yamis just didn't move.

"Well, are you two going to come with us the easy way or not?" Police man 2 asked, this time more sternly.

"Are you really going to get our items back?" Bakura double checked.

"Yes, but that's only if you come now. Without a fight."

"Can I talk this over with Bakura?" Marik asked, trying to sound innocent.

The cops nodded, and began walking towards. "We'll be right outside the room, so don't try anything funny."

Once they were out of the room, Bakura looked oddly at his partner. "You want to talk this over with me?"

The Egyptian bother answerering, and yelled, "I think we should just kill them! Right now!"

"And you don't think I want to! But, it's too risky without our Millenium Items!"

"Not really, we could easily take them! Don't tell me you're afraid..."

"What! Hell no-"

Marik began laughing, much to Bakura's annoyance. "Oh, this is great! First the so-called _Bakura, Tomb-robber extraordinaire_ can't open a door, which should be your specialty..."

"But-"

"...And now you're chickening out of human killing, your favourite sport!"

"Dammit, that's not-"

"What happened to you, Bakura? You used to love a good game of human killing, even without using your Ring sometimes! What's so different about this time! What-"

"For Ra's sake, will you shut the fuck up!" Bakura growled, "I'm not scared, I just don't want to get caught!"

"So, then that _would_ make you scared!"

"I am not! I don't give a damn if any mortal catches us, this is, except my hikari!"

"Oh..."

"Did you even think of what woukd happen if Malik found out you were killing humans!"

Marik thought of the last time he had decided to play a game of human killing and got caught, and shuddered. He still wouldn't go near the thing called a _vacuum._

"So, are we just going to go? Afterall, what's the worst that could happen?"

Bakura puffed out his chest, "Nothing could beat us!"

"...Except our hikaris." Marik said, on a more depressing note.

Before the subject of them going without a fight, or planning homicide could be discussed any further, the two police men re-entered the room.

"So, did you two 'talk it over'?" Cop 2 asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"Excuse me, you could have knocked! What if I had been naked!" Marik demanded.

The other three, including Bakura, looked at him like he was crazy... Well, even more crazy.

"Where in Ra's name did that come from?" the albino asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Marik shurgged, "My hikari said that when I walked in his bedroom."

"Why would you even want to go in there?"

"Because I was looking for my knives! He had taken them, and I got bored, so I went to go get them!"

"Did you even get them?"

"No... My stupid hikari wouldn't give them back on the grounds that _innocent people deserve to live_! Can you believe that!"

Bakura shook his head sympathetically, "That's not fair... Even Ryou lets me keep one knife... Even if it is a butter knife!"

"What! But Ryou is supposed to be even more goodie-goodie than Malik, and he lets you keep a knife! I even had to hide my spork!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He says that those things, especially knives are too tempting, and that he wants to live a good life now." Marik snorted, "And I thought he was soft before..."

Apparently our yami duo either forgot about the cops being there, or just didn't care. Either way, it wasn't helping their situation.

"Ahem!" Cop 1 cleared his thraot, "So, are you going to come without a fuss or not?"

Bakura and Marik exchanged glances of defeat and sighed, "I guess."

With that, the duo was lead outside, to a waiting police car.

Muttering Egyptian curses Bakura was the first to hop into the back seat, followed by his partner.

"Okay, just sit back and relax." Cop 2 smirked, starting up the car. And just think, people had doubted his ability to deal with criminals of... not sound mind.

Just as they were about to exit the driveway, Marik had a small request. "Can you turn on the sirens?"

The cops looked back at him oddly but agreed, and the flashing lights, along with the Ra awful noise started.

"Why the hell did you have to ask that!" Bakura glared, hitting Marik on the arm.

Marik simply smiled, a seemlingly crazed smile. "I like sirens!"

"How can you stand the sound!"

"I just like it! That and the flashing relaxes me!"

"You have serious issues..."

"Thank you!"

Bakura sweatdropped. He should have known Marik would take that as a compliment, afterall, he would as well. Trying his best to ignore the sound, the tomb robber covered his ears, and focused his attention out the window.

About ten minutes had passed, and the siren had finally been turned off, much to the disappointment of Marik.

Having nothing better to do, Marik grinned evilly, and decided to start something he had learned from his hikari. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Both cops answered in unison.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Bakura smirked, and joined in, "Are we there yet?"

"No!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: O.O Wow, I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated this! I'm sorry, I've had alot of stuff to do. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. This fic is really fun to write:)

Please review, and thanks to those who have!


	7. Arrival

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Marik and Bakura chanted together, in singsong.

"No, dammit!" Cop 2 finally snapped. "If we weren't there a second ago, we sure as hell aren't now!"

"Awww, that wasn't very nice." Marik mock sniffled. "You hurt my feelings!"

The police man sighed, "Oh please..."

"Don't make me start crying!"

"Like you would cry over something like that!"

"The sad part is, he probably would." Bakura said, snickering at the thought.

"Fine, I'm sorry." the cop apologized half heartedly.

For the next few minutes the car remained silent, but only for a few minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Bakura started again, chuckling.

Cop 1 pretended not to hear the yami and just switched on the radio, in an effort to block him out.

Big mistake...

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world..._" Marik sang along loudly, to the song that was playing.

"Heh, figures you'd know the words to this song." Bakura snickered.

Once again, trying to block out the dark side, the cop turned up the volume.

That only caused Marik to sing louder.

And now that Bakura knew the basic chorus, he began to sing too.

Before the rest of the song could play out, the cops changed the station.

"_It's fun to stay at the YMCA..._" This time Bakura was the one who began singing.

Marik turned to his partner, cocking an eyebrow. "How in Ra's name do you know this song?"

"Uh... Would you believe me if I said my hikari made me listen to it before?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then! That's why I know it!"

"Damn, I thought they wouldn't know that one." Cop 1 whispered to his partner, once again changing the station.

"_Hit me baby one more time..."_ Both yamis sang in unison to the new station.

"I give up!" Cop 1 yelled, turning off the radio. "Isn't there any way to shut you guys up!"

"Not without our Millenium Items... which that moron from the toy store stole!" the Egyptian growled at the reminder.

"Don't worry, I said you would be getting them back, and I meant that." Cop 2 said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"We better, or you mortals will regret it for the rest of your pitiful existance." Bakura said darkly.

After that there was more silence.

Marik didn't like that.

"So... What do you wanna do to pass the time?"

"Hmph, I would like to kill these mortals, but since we can't, I don't care." the albino answered.

"Hmmmmm," Marik hmm'd, looking through his various pockets and belt loops.

The more crazed one scowled. "Shit, I left my damned spork and carrot peeler at the store! It better be returned with my Rod!"

"If not, I'm sure you'll be able to take another one from Malik..." Bakura said, trying his best to make his partner feel better.

"I guess you're right!" Marik slightly perked up.

"Of course I am."

Before either of them could say anything else, the car pulled into a parking lot and stopped.

"We're here!" both cops announced in unison, relieved.

The yamis hopped out of the car, and ran up to the building, followed by the cops.

They both stopped when they saw the sign plastered on the front of said building.

_Happy Hikari Mental Institution._

Marik growled at the name, as did Bakura, but neither said anything.

The policemen led the duo into the building, both darks muttering in Egyptian.

"Hello, welcome to Happy Hikari! How may I help you?" an overly friendly woman asked, behind the service desk.

"Yes, we have two people we would like to get evaluated." Cop 2 explained.

"Okay, I just need some information..."

Both yamis tuned out the woman's babble, not caring.

"Why the hell did they bring us here!" Marik demanded.

"I don't know, but we better not have to stay here!"

"Marik, Bakura." the woman started, "Please follow me."

They both hesitated, but decided to go with her.

She led them to a small room, with padded walls and chairs that were nailed to the ground. "Please wait here until the doctor can see you."

With that, the woman left, locking the door behind her.

"This is just great..." Bakura paced around the room.

"I wonder what they want us here for..." Marik wondered aloud.

"Well, I heard that fool say something about an evaluation."

"Oh well, it's not like I can't pass it!"

Bakura sweatdropped. "Somehow I doubt that..."

"What's the supposed to mean!"

"That you're a psycho..."

"Well, it's not like you're going to pass it either!"

"I know I'm not... Apparently we're not what these fools consider to be sane."

"Sheesh, try to take over the world and enslave all humanity, and they put a label on you!" Marik scoffed.

"Mr. Marik Ishtar." the doctor called, opening the door. "You're up first."

"Awww, you mean we're not going in together?" Marik asked, frowning.

"I'm afraid not. So, if you will come this way we will be able to get this started."

"Heheh, have fun!" Bakura called to his friend as Marik walked through the door.

Now poor Bakura was all alone... And he has a very short attention span.

After about a minute had passed, the yami was bored out of his mind.

"Dammit, I need something to do..." Bakura could only think of one thing.

He stood up, made sure there were no windows in room, and began making letters with his arms.

"_YMCA..."_

The doctor brought Marik to his office, and sat him down.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you a few questions..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay, a chapter written on a sugar high! I hope y'all liked it, and I shall try to update soon. Hmmmm, I wonder how the little evaluations are going to go... Hehe.

Please review, and thanks to everyone who has:)


	8. One Evaluation Down

"Now before we begin, do you have any questions?" the doctor asked Marik, taking a seat across from him.

"Why do I have to do this again? I'm as sane as the next guy!" Marik protested, standing up.

As if on que, a man ran by in nothing but a strait jacket, yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to make his escape.

"Oh, come on! What are the odds of that!" the yami demanded, sweatdropping.

The doctor cleared his throat, "So, are you ready to begin now?"

Marik didn't answer, he just folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Beneteau, and I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions..."

Bakura had been in the middle of the next YMCA verse, when the aforementioned escapee ran up to him.

"What do you want, naked mortal?" the albino cocked an eyebrow at the man. Something about him seemed oddly familiar...

The escapee stopped yelling, and was looking at Bakura just as strangely. "Bakura-boy?"

"What the hell? Oh yes... You were that fool I stole the Millenium Eye from."

Pegasus sent a small glare at the boy, but quickly changed it to a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"These damned mortals brought me and Marik here after an incident at Toys R Us... They took our Millenium Items too!"

"See? Now you know how it feels."

"Whatever, so why are you here? And naked?" Bakura questioned, even though he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer.

Dr. Beneteau looked over his clip board of questions, "Okay, first, could you tell me about your past?"

"Let's see... I was born from my hikari's anger and resentment for having to watch over the Pharoah's tomb. Then I killed his father, formed a plan from deep within my hikari to take over the world, and almost won the Battle City tournament."

"You mean you actually killed someone?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it? Plus, I've sent the souls of countless victims to the Shadow Realm!" Marik smiled in pride at his former accomplishments.

Dr. Beneteau began scribbing something down on his board, much to the annoyance of Marik.

"What the hell are you writing!" the yami demanded.

"Just some notes, that's all."

"Well, I demand to know what you're writing!"

"Sorry, but it's confidential."

"Hmph, ignorant fool! Do you have any idea who you're talking to! Your future Pharoah!"

"Well... It was after my duel monsters tournament had ended, and I had recovered from losing my Millenium Eye. I had heard about a Funny Bunny convention coming to Japan, so I decided to go to lift my spirits... Let's just leave it at that." Pegasus explained, making the albino sweatdrop.

"That still doesn't explain why the hell you're wearing nothing but a strait jacket!"

"You see, when Kaiba-boy found out I was in here, he used his power and had me made into a permanent resident and always wear the strait jacket. And as for being naked... I had to take a bath and the water was cold. Really cold."

"Uh huh..." Bakura took a small step back, and looked over at the door his partner had gone into. "I wonder what the hell's taking Marik so long."

"Marik, eh? And who is he?" Pegasus asked questioningly.

"It's nothing like that, mortal! He will be my top lacky when I finally gain the power of the Millenium Items!"

After more arguing about what Dr. Beneteau was writing, Marik was more irritated than ever. He knew that this doctor held the power to keep him here, or let him go, and he did not want to stay here!

"Just tell me, dammit!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." the man continued to scribble.

"That's it!" Marik jumped across the desk, knocking both him and Dr. Beneteau to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" the doctor demanded, trying to get the yami off of him.

"Just getting this!" Marik grabbed the clip board and stood back up, dusting himself off.

The doctor made an attempt to grab the board, but to no avail.

"Hmmm... Now let's see what this says.." Marik looked through the pages attached to the board and cocked an eyebrow. "Doodles of random duel monsters?"

"Give me that, or I will make sure that you never get out of here!" Dr. Beneteau threatened, picking himself up from the floor.

"And is that supposed to scare me or something? I could kill you easily with my spatula of doom!"

"Ha! And you think they'll just let you leave if you've just killed someone!"

"Heh, I think they'll thank me if I kill you..."

Dr. Beneteau glared, "Okay, how about you give me back my clip board and I'll over make you stay here for the manditory 72 hours?"

"Fine..." Marik threw the clip board at the man. "As long as Bakura has to stay with me!"

"The boy that was with you? That can be arranged."

"What in Ra's name are you doing?" Marik asked, as he and Dr. Beneteau left the office.

Bakura and Pegasus, who were now singing Macho Man stopped in their tracks, and looked over at the two.

"On second thought... I don't even want to know..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yes, another silly chapter, and some random Pegasus-ness! Sorry about the delay though, it's nearing the end of the school year, and exams are next week, so I should be updating more in the summer. Anyway, until then, see ya!

Please review, and thanks to those who did! I'm glad that so many people like it:)


	9. True Psychoticness

Bakura and Pegasus glanced over at eachother, both blushing lightly with embarassment. But, they couldn't help it if Macho Man was the only song that both of them knew, right?

"Uh huh... Mr. Bakura, can you come with me?" Dr. Beneteau asked, sweatdropping.

Ignoring Marik's suspicious stare, Bakura followed, wanting to get this over as easily as possible.

Once the albino and the doctor were in the office, Marik turned to Pegasus.

"So, what the hell were you and Bakura doing?"

Pegasus blushed lightly and looked away, "Well... You see... We were waiting for you to come out---"

"Wait, why the hell were you waiting for me? What are you? A stalker?"

"Well, Bakura-boy told me that you're an aspiring psycho, so I figured I would get along well with you. Except, I'm not psychotic... I'm just gifted."

Marik looked at Pegasus oddly. After a few seconds his look changed to anger. "What the hell does Bakura mean 'aspiring'! I've got more psychotic tendency in one finger than he does in his whole Ra damn body!"

"Really? You don't look that psychotic..."

The Yami glared at Pegasus. How dare he question the great Marik-sama's psychoticness! Not saying anything, Marik reached into one of his belt loops and pulled out his ever trusty spork. "Now... Let me show you just how psychotic I can be..."

Bakura sat back in his chair, waiting for this evaluation to be over with.

"Alright, Mr.Bakura, I just want to ask you a few simple questions." Dr. Beneteau grabbed his clip board, pen, and a new sheet of paper. He might as well get some more doodling done during this evaluation, right?

"Get on with it! I don't have all day! My damn hikari will be back in a few hours!"

"Your hikari, eh? And who would that be?"

"Ryou! That damn weakling... Always bitching at me... 'Bakura, how many times have I told you not to put CD's in the toaster?' 'Bakura, you're not supposed to eat my goldfish!' 'Bakura, you can't flush bodies down the toilet! They don't fit!'" Bakura tried his best to impersonate Ryou's voice.

The doctor blinked in utter confusion. What was with this guy? He seemed even weirder than Marik... And that says alot. "Why would you flush bodies down the toilet? Why would you even have bodies to begin with!"

"Why the hell do you think! When I send those pathetic mortals to the Shadow Realm, it only claims their souls! Not their bodies, so I have to do something with them!"

"Right... And how do you send people to this 'Shadow Realm'?"

"With my Millenium Ring, which I would have if those dumbasses at the toy store wouldn't have taken! And when am I going to get it back, anyway!"

"I'll check into that for you, and try to get this ring of yours for when you are released."

"What do you mean when I'm released!"

"I mean I'm checking you in for 72 hours, just like your friend."

"What! There's no way in hell I'm staying here for three Ra damn days!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice... I could always make you stay here for a week, if you want."

Bakura growled in defeat, knowing that without his Millenium Ring there wasn't very much he could do. "Fine! Can I get the hell out of this office now?"

Without even waiting for the doctor's repsonse, Bakura stormed out of the office, and looked around. "Huh? Where did Marik and that other freak go?"

Pegasus applauded as Marik finished his display with the spork, "Very impressive! True psychotic-ness!"

Marik smirked, feeling his ego inflate, and took a quick bow. "Of course it is."

"Here you are! Thanks for waiting for me!" Bakura exclaimed, finally finding his partner.

"So, Bakura-boy, how did it go?"

"I'm stuck here for three days!"

The Egyptian began laughing at the fact that Dr. Beneteau really gave Bakura the 72 hour sentence.

"What the hell is so funny! You're stuck here too!" Bakura demanded, glaring daggers into Marik.

"Now, now..." Pegasus started, putting an arm around both yamis, "Let's not fight, we're all we have."

Marik pulled away roughly from the grip, "Don't touch me again until you get some damned clothes on!"

Bakura smirked, and dropped his pants, revealing his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing!"

The albino grabbed his pants from the ground, and tossed them to Pegasus. "Wear these."

Pegasus looked at the pants oddly. "Don't you need them?"

"Not really... I'm sure anyone would rather see my ass than yours. Besides, it gives me an excuse to not have to wear pants."

Without any word, Pegasus slid on the yami's pants. "They're, uh... alittle tight."

Marik growled in annoyance, and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To make a phone call!"

Bakura walked over to his partner, "Don't tell me you're going to call the hikaris!"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Then who are you planning on calling?"

Marik just continued walking. "You'll see..."

The Egyptian reached the reception desk with the overly perky worker. "I need to use the phone."

"Alright sir, the phone's over there." The worker pointed to the phone.

"Dammit! What was that number again..." Marik tried to think of Malik's cell phone number. "I think this is it!" With that, he began dialing.

"Hello?" Malik said, answering his cell.

"Let me talk to the Pharoah!"

"Yami? Why?"

"Because!"

"Where are you, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter! Just let me talk to the Ra damned Pharoah!"

"Alright... Here he is."

Yami sighed, grabbing the cell. "What is it, tomb keeper? I have a duel in a few minutes."

Marik explained what had happened with him and Bakura, making Yami burst into laughter.

"T-this I gotta see!" Yami said, calming himself down.

"So, does that mean you're coming?"

"I'll be right there!"

"Okay, but whatever you do, don't tell the hikaris!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hehe, what will happen when Yami makes it to the institution? Will the hikaris find out? Will Bakura wear his boxers for the next three days! You'll just have to wait to find out. :P

Please review, and thanks to those who have!


	10. Pink or Blue?

Marik hung up the phone, and smirked. "That Pharaoh will get us out of this mess!"

Bakura overheard Marik talking to himself and sweatdropped, "You mean you called the Pharaoh! That was your plan!"

The psycho nodded, "Of course, they have to listen to him. He's Pharaoh."

"This is Japan, not Egypt! The title means Pharaoh nothing here! Besides, like he'd help us!"

Pegasus, trying to adjust Bakura's pants to fit his body better, looked over at the two curiously. "Pharaoh? Are you talking about that other Yugi-boy?"

"...Also known as Yami." the albino said, sweatdropping. "Anyway, what did that baka say?"

"He said that he would come right over."

Yami hung up the cell phone, and handed it back to it's owner, Malik.

"So, what did Marik want? He never calls me... Let alone asking to talk to someone else." Malik wondered, tucking his phone back into his pants pocket.

"Ummm... He just wanted to say hi!" Yami replied, grinning sheepishly.

Yugi stared at his yami with great suspicion. "Is that it?"

Yami's eyes widened, and he stared at Yugi with mock shock. "Aibou, how could you ever think that I would hide anything from you!"

"...Maybe because you didn't tell me about getting arrested for shoplifting at the mall."

Yami laughed nervously, putting one of his hands behind his head. "I didn't realize you knew about that."

Yugi sweatdropped as Ryou and Malik began snickering. "Who do you think bailed you out?"

"Oh... Well anyway, I think I'm coming down with something," The former King forced himself to let out a few rough coughs. "So I think it would be best if I just went home and rest."

"You've never been sick before..." The hikari narrowed his eyes, almost threateningly.

"There's a first time for everything, aibou! Anyway... I think I should get going before I make you the rest of you guys sick!" With that, Yami began running towards the exit, laughing to himself as he did so.

Malik watched the Pharaoh with a cocked eyebrow. "He's up to something... Think it has something to do with Marik calling?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course... The only question is what?"

Ryou sighed, "Something's are better left unknown, especially when it comes to our yamis."

Dr. Beneteau walked into the lobby, where he saw Marik, Bakura, and Pegasus talking. Somehow Bakura had lost his pants since his evaluation, which only made the doctor more confident in his decision to keep him here for 72 hours.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting to group? It starts in ten minutes."

"What the hell is that?" Marik asked, glancing over to Bakura, who simply shrugged.

"It's where we go share our thoughts and feelings with the others in a friendly and non-judgemental environment!" Pegasus took the liberty of answering for Dr. Beneteau.

Bakura stared at Pegasus in disgust. "There's no way in hell I'm going to go and share my _feelings_ infront of a bunch of pathetic mortals!"

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad... I think we should go!" Marik grinned widely, to the point of scaring even Bakura.

"And why the hell should we do that!"

"Just trust me... I'm sure it'll make our time in this hell hole alittle more amusing."

Bakura sighed in annoyance. He wasn't sure about this whole 'group' thing, but Marik was right, it would make their time go by alittle quicker. Who knows, maybe Marik was even planning something...

"Before you guys do anything, I have to enforce the dress code, which clearly states that no boxers or overly tight pants are allowed." Dr. Beneteau told them, pulling a random rule book out of his pocket.

"Does it really say that?" The albino asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The doctor showed the book to the yami, and pointed to the line that said _'Patients shall not wear boxers or overly tight pants.'_

"I see..." Bakura sweatdropped. "Well, do we have any clothing freedom in the place!"

"Yes... Pink or blue."

"Huh? What's the supposed to mean? Tell me!"

Dr. Beneteau began walking towards his office again, "Follow me and I'll show you."

Feeling curious, Marik and Bakura reluctantly followed.

Once in the office, Dr. Beneteau opened the closet door, and pulled out two paper hospial gowns. One blue one and one pink one.

"What! You really don't expect me to wear that, do you!" Bakura demanded, "Can't I just get my pants back from that mortal I took the Millenium Eye from? They're not too tight for me."

Marik poked the other yami in the side. "Do you really want to be wearing pants that the _naked _Pegasus has been wearing?"

"Good point... Ugh, I guess I'll take the blue one."

The doctor tossed the blue gown to Bakura, before tossing the pink one to Marik.

"Why the hell did you give me one! I have clothes!" Marik yelled defensively. There was no way in hell the future Pharaoh, and evil matser mind would be seen in a pink paper dress.

Once again, the Happy Hikari rule book was pulled out. "The dress code also clearly states that capes and sleeveless shirts aren't allowed."

"Well... Don't you atleast have any blue ones left!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I just gave the last one to Mr. Bakura."

"Bakura, give me your damn..." Marik turned to his partner, and his mouth went agape when he saw that Bakura was already changed into his gown. His shirt and boxers thrown on the floor. "How'd you change so fast!"

"It's easy considering all you have to do is slide into these things, and tie up the string in the back... Which I still have to do."

"That means your back is open... So why aren't you atleast wearing your boxers?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

Bakura smirked. "I'm just saving myself the trouble in case they have some fucked up 'no boxers period' rule. Besides, I feel free this way."

"That's a good idea! I'm gonna do that to!" With that said, Marik dropped his pants, followed by his own boxers.

"Uh... I think I'll leave you alone to get changed." Dr. Beneteau said, ushering himself out of the room. His eyes shielded by his hands.

Once Marik finished changing, and threatening Bakura for laughing at his pink gown, the two yamis left the office. Only to be greeted by an all too familiar voice.

"What do you mean you can't tell me if they're here! Do you have any idea who I am! I'm the Pharaoh!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Gomen, I didn't realize how long it had been since my last update. I won't let it happen again!

Please review, and a big thanks to those who have!


	11. Hi, I'm Earl!

Yami slammed his fists down on the receptionist's desk, glaring daggers at the overly peppy worker. She was still smiling. "Calm down, sir. I'm sorry, but I can't reveal anything about the patients here."

"Aha! You said 'the patients'! So that must mean that the tomb robber and psycho nutcase are here! Where are they?" Yami demanded, feeling proud of himself for having figured out the hole in the woman's 'confidentiality' thing.

"Did I say that? I mean I can't reveal any information about any _possible _clients who may be here."

"Damn... Well, I need to know! They said they were here! So I just need to know where!"

"I'm sorry, but I can only reveal that kind of information to a family member. Are you related to them?"

Yami snorted in disgust. "Yeah right, like any of my royal blood would be shared with--- On second thought, yes, I am related to them. Both of them."

"Oh really?" The woman, still smiling, narrowed her eyes at the dark with suspicion. "And just how are you related to them?"

"Uh..." Yami stuttered, desperately trying to think of some kind of relation. "I'm their brother's sister's first cousin's father's neice... Twice, no, three times removed." He wasn't sure what most of that meant, but he was sure the woman would.

The woman began laughing, much to the confusion of Yami. "You're a neice, huh?"

"What? Is that the wrong one?" The former Pharaoh tried to think of the other one, but he couldn't remember it. Relatives were called by much simpler things when he was Pharaoh, and if he ever became it again, he would see that they were once again.

"I think you're looking for nephew... Or atleast I hope you are." The woman suggested, looking Yami up and down.

"Yes! That's the one! I'm their... whatever I said nephew!"

The woman just sighed in defeat, knowing that this guy wouldn't go away until he got what he wanted. "Fine..." She pointed to behind the yami, where Pegasus, Marik, and Bakura were standing, sweatdropping.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were right behind me!" Yami demanded.

Marik began snickering, "Watching you make up some random relation to us was too amusing to pass up... I never knew you liked us so much you wanted to be related to us, Pharaoh."

"Spare me, tomb keeper. If I were related to you I would have killed myself years ago."

"Right, because immortal spirits are so easy to kill..." Bakura said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Just shut up."

Dr. Beneteau slowly appraoched Yami, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Would I be able to speak to you in my office for a second?"

Marik and Bakura exchanged glances, before bursting out in laughter. They knew what was going to happen. "Evaluation!"

"Huh? What's that?" Yami asked, wondering what was amusing the other two yamis so much. Then again, he knew it didn't take much...

"Just follow me, sir, and I'll explain everything."

Reluctantly, Yami went with the doctor into his office, where the door was closed behind them.

"So, while the other Yugi-boy's in with the doctor, wanna head to group?" Pegasus asked, adjusting his newly acquired blue hospital gown.

"How the hell did you get that? And where the hell did your straight jacket go?" Marik asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Pegasus sweatdropped, "You just noticed? I got free from that damn jacket while you were in your evaluation... And nobody else seems to have noticed, and I want to keep it that way! And as for the gown... I grabbed one and changed while you guys were talking."

"Wait... Then how did you get a blue one! I thought only pink ones were left!"

Pegasus chuckled, "That's just what Dr. Beneteau tells everyone so he can get them to wear the pink ones."

"Then why did Bakura get one!"

"Because I'm special!" Bakura grinned proudly, doing a small curtsy with his gown.

"...You're the one who should be wearing pink that most."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I think you already know what it means!"

"Well, I'm not the one who dressed as a Spice Girl last Halloween!"

"And I'm not the one who knows _every _Village People song by heart!"

"Hey! I already said that was my damn hikari's fault!"

"So? That only proves that Ryou is just as fruity as you!"

"And Malik wearing belly tops isn't!"

"Uh..." Pegasus looked back and forth between the two arguing yamis. "I have to interrupt, but shouldn't we get going?"

The duo stopped, and stared at Pegasus, before nodding slowly. It was no good for them to be fighting, anyway. It's not like there was anyone else who was bearable.

The three arrived in a room that was new to the yami pair. It was a large room with nothing but chairs arranged in a gaint circle. People already sitting in most of the seats.

"Ooooh, new people!" A random bald man chirped, getting up and running over to them. "Hi, I'm Earl!"

Not saying anything, Marik and Bakura looked to Pegasus, wanting to know what the deal with him was.

"He's been here since long before I was." The Duel Monsters creator whispered, "He's really emotional, and likes affection, but he's not dangerous."

"Hmph, I would have liked it better if he had been dangerous..." The Egyptian crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing.

"So, who are you? I'm Earl!" Earl poked Bakura sharply in the side.

"Ow, what the hell was that for! And you already told us your damn name!" Bakura hissed, rubbing his side. That guy had a hard poke.

The man stepped back and sniffled loudly. "I was just trying to be your friend..."

"Well, I don't need any Ra damned friends!"

"But... But..." By this time Earl had tears streaming down his cheeks.

The albino stepped back uncomfortably, and looked over at Pegasus. "You weren't kidding when you said he was emotional, were you?"

"Nope!"

"Awww, what happened, Earl?" A woman's voice asked, approaching the little group. She had an ID card with the words _Happy Hikari_ written on it, so the yamis assumed she worked here.

"He's being mean to me!" Earl pointed to Bakura with one hand, and wiped his eyes with the other.

"Do you need a hug, Earl?"

Earl nodded, and reached his arms out towards Bakura.

"What! He doesn't expect me to hug him, does he!" The tomb raider demanded, almost in a panic.

The woman nodded, and pulled out the same rule book that Dr. Beneteau had. "Yes, it's a rule that if you hurt someone's feelings you have to apologize and give them a hug."

Marik burst into laugher as Earl took a step closer to Bakura, his arms still extended.

"Am I interrupting something, tomb robber?" Yami asked from the doorway of the room, raising an eyebrow.

Seemingly forgetting about Bakura at the sight of Yami, Earl ran over to the former Pharaoh, and grabbed one of his hands. "Hi, I'm Earl!"

"Errr--- Hi, I think." Yami replied, very uncertainly, shaking Earl's hand.

Bakura snickered, and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Saved by the Pharaoh..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Woot, a quick update! Go me! Anyway, the introduction of yet another character... Earl! Could ya tell I was giddy when I wrote this? XD Well, I'll try to update again soon!

Please review, and an UBER BIG thanks to those who have!


	12. Group Sort Of

_The heavy wooden door slid shut behind Dr. Beneteau, as he and Yami made their way into his office._

_Sitting down behind his desk, the doctor motioned to the padded chair on the opposite of it. "Now, please take a seat mister...?"_

_"Yami. Pharaoh Yami to you." The yami replied rather smugly, sitting down in the chair._

_"Okay... Mr. Yami... What did you mean by_ '_Pharaoh?'"_

_"Well, that is still what the great rulers of Egypt are called today, right?"_

_Not bothering to answer Yami's question, Dr. Beneteau picked up a pen and hovered it over his clip board. This was getting interesting... "And you think that you're one of these Pharaohs?"_

_Yami smirked, "Of course. My royal blood line, and Pharaoh status are the things that will always guarentee me superiority to the tomb robber and the psycho."_

_"...Do you mean patients Marik and Bakura?"_

_"Who else?"_

_"And what exactly is your relationship with patients Marik and Bakura?"_

_"I don't have any sort of 'relationship' with those two lunatics! Well, not by choice, anyway, but Yugi just has to be friends with Malik and Ryou... Leaving me to deal with the other two! I swear, I wish I was Pharaoh in this time, too! Then I could make a law that states that all psychos are to be executed, and Yugi wouldn't be able to do anything about it, since it would be law!" Yami ranted on, earning a very odd look from the doctor._

_"Well, you're not Pharaoh. No unless you're from Egypt. And from the past."_

_"I'll have you know, that's exactly where I'm from!"_

_Dr. Beneteau just shook his head, and jotted something down on his clip board. "What ever you say... But for the next 72 hours you're from the present, and from Domino's Happy Hikari Institute."_

_"...What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked nervously, even though he had a pretty good idea; He was going to end up like Marik and Bakura. Not psycho or anything, just trapped in this building for what he knew would feel like an eternity._

_"It means you'll be spending the next three days under our care. Now..." Dr. Beneteau paused, to grab something pink that looked almost like clothing out of his bottom drawer. "Put this on, and I'll direct you to where you need to go."_

Yami let his mind go over the events that had taken place in the doctors offiice, as he sat on one of the many chairs set up in a circle, bored out of his mind. This "group" thing had been going on for what felt like forever, and the Pharaoh didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Okay, Mr. Yami, it's your turn to share." The random female worker from the previous chapter said, snapping Yami fully out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Share what?"

"Your fears, Pharaoh!" Marik took the liberty to answer, snickering. He wanted to hear what Yami had to say on the subject.

"My fears?" Yami repeated, dumbfounded. He didn't get what this had to do with being in a mental institution. Then again, he still didn't get why he was in a mental institution either, so he decided not to question it. Instead, he answered simply, "I don't have any."

"Come on, Mr. Yami, if you had no fears, you wouldn't be avoiding reality with your delusions of being an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh." The worker explained patiently, causing both Bakura and Marik to burst into laughter.

"But I _am _an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh!" Yami insisted, beginning to get annoyed. Honestly, what was so hard to believe about him being the former ruler of an ancient country?

"I am a Pharaoh, too!" Random Earl, also from the previous chapter, added with a grin. "I am the great Pharaoh Earl! Just like my new friend, Pharaoh Yami!"

"Awww, the Pharaoh has a new friend!" Bakura managed to get out, before falling into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up, tomb robber! I don't have to take this!" Yami snapped, bolting up from his chair, and turning to Earl. "And you are not a Pharaoh! You're just a weirdo!"

That said, Yami stormed away from the group, and out of the room.

"I-I'm not a weirdo! I just wanted to play Pharaoh with Yami!" Earl sniffled, before bursting into tears. Seeking comfort, Earl latched on to the poor soul sitting beside him, which happened to be Marik.

"Ugh! Get the hell off of me!" The Egyptian shouted, trying to puch the other man away. It was to no avail, though. "This guy has one hell of a grip!"

Bakura continued to laugh, "It looks like the Pharaoh isn't the only one who has made a new friend!"

Marik growled, and once again fruitlessly tried to pry Earl off of him. "This is all the Pharaoh's fault! I swear I'll get him back if it's the last thing I--" The yami cut himself off as an idea suddenly struck him. Both to get rid of Earl, and to repay Yami. "Hey Earl, was it?"

Earl sniffled, "Uh huh."

"Do you want me to tell you a secret about your friend Yami?" Marik tried his best to sound... non-threatening, as to not upset this Earl anymore than he already was. Then he would never let go.

Earl's eyes immediately lit up, "Yes!"

"Well..." Marik started, before leaning in closer, and whispering the rest to Earl.

As soon as the Egyptian finished, Earl finally let go of Marik, and jumped out of his chair.

"Really?!" The man questioned with a hug grin, before eagerly running out of the room; The same way Yami had left.

Bakura watched Earl's exit with a cocked eyebrow. "Just what the hell did you tell that emotional basket case?"

"Oh, nothing..." Marik started slyly, "Just that the Pharaoh was in love with him, but was too shy to admit it."

The albino cringed, " And he was _happy_ about that?!"

Marik shrugged, before standing up as well. "I guess so."

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked sharply. He did not want to be left alone in this group thing. Not that he had actually been paying attention to any of it anyway.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go watch the Pharaoh squirm when that mortal finds him."

Bakura smirked, "Good idea."

"Hey! You guys aren't going without me! I want to see what happens with Yami-boy too!" Pegasus exclaimed happily, just for the sake of actually making an appearance in this chapter.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Over a year, eh? How sad is that?! I'm soooo sorry! Really! I never meant to give up on this! But, once again, I'm obsessed hopelessly with Yu-Gi-Oh, so hopefully I'll update again before 2008. XD

Oooh, random question brought on by a reviewer; Should I make this future psychoshipping? Lemme know!


	13. Roomies

"Stupid tomb robber... Stupid psycho... Stupid... What was his name? Emotional Earl? Well, stupid emotional Earl... Stupid doctor... Stupid workers... Stupid institute..." Yami muttered to himself in annoyance, walking up and down once of the institute's random corridors. He would have simply just stomped off to his room when he left group, but he quickly realized that Dr. Beneteau had never actually assigned him a room.

"Awww, something wrong?" Random Earl asked, approaching Yami from behind, and poking him in the back.

Yami jumped, startled by both the sudden voice as well as physical contact. He glanced around, glaring when he saw who it was. "...And what do you want?"

"I know your secret!" Earl exclaimed happily, poking the yami once more.

"...I have a secret?" Yami questioned, thoroughly confused. He didn't think anybody in this Ra forsaken place knew anything personal about him.

The bald man nodded eagerly, "Yup! Marik told me it! Awwww!"

Creeped out why the seemingly random 'awwww', Yami took and uneasy step back. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Especially since he now knew that that psycho tomb keeper was involved in this. "Anything Marik would tell you is nothing but a lie."

"Awwww, he told me you would say that!" Earl beamed, taking a step closer to the former ruler, and closing the gap that Yami had just put between the two of them.

In absolutely no mood to deal with anymore of this weirdo after everything he had already gone through so far, Yami snapped, "Out with it already! What is this supposed secret you know about me?!"

As usual for when Earl gets yelled at, he sniffled, hurt. "That's no way to talk to someone you love..."

Yami's eyes immediately widened. Of all possible things Marik could have made up about him, he had to admit this was not one he was expecting. "What?!"

"He said that's no way to talk to someone you love, Pharaoh." Marik said from his spot with the others, just feet away from where this scene was unfolding. It was obvious that he was trying with everything he had not to burst into a fit of giggles at his own evilness.

The one time Pharaoh turned to the little group that consisted of the tomb keeper, tomb robber, and Funny Bunny freak, glaring daggers at all three of them. He couldn't believe that he would be stuck with all of them in one building for the next 72 hours...

"Ugh! I need to get away from you morons!" Yami shouted, stomping off into another one of the institution's corridors, determined to find a place where he could actually be alone for a minute.

"Excuse me, can I help you find something?" Another randomly peppy worker questioned Yami, as he continued to wander the hallways aimlessly.

"As a matter of fact you can. I was commited here without good reason, and demand to know where I'll be staying until I can get out of here."

The worker led Yami to the front desk, where she grabbed a clip board that the Pharaoh assumed contained the room listings. "You're the new patient. Yami, right?"

Yami just nodded, and the woman continued, beginning to walk again. "You are assigned to room 117, if you'll follow me."

"Awww, why did Yami run from me if he loves me?" Earl continued to sniffle, this time on the verge of shedding actual tears.

Bakura, catching on to Marik's previous evilness, tried to sound as sincere as he possibly could without laughing as he spoke to the bald man, "The Pharaoh is just playing hard-to-get. He wants you to chase after him, and show him that you want him to love you!"

"Really?!" Earl began to perk up, "I'm going to go find him right now!"

Before the emotional man could take off, Marik stopped him, "We'll go with you for... moral support. And to see that pathetic Pharaoh suffer."

The little group wandered around the institution for what seemed like an eternity with no sign of the yami, before finally deciding to try the front desk to see if anyone there knew where he may have went.

"Mr. Yami?" The previous peppy worker started, "I took him to his room a little while ago."

"Well, would you please be able to tell us which room Yami-boy is in?" Pegasus asked sweetly, giving him his first line in this chapter.

The worker double-checked Yami's room on the clip board, "He is in room 117, at the end of the west hallway."

"Yay! That's my room!" Earl exclaimed in pure excitement, "I've never had a roommate before!"

The two yamis looked to the worker, both curious about what the bald man had just said.

Wordlessly, the woman knew to explain, "Anybody who has ever shared a room with him has asked to transfer rooms for fear of their sanity, only now we're almost full and have no other vacancies."

"Heh, at least that already crazed Pharaoh won't have to fear for his sanity." Bakura smirked, turning around, intent on heading to room 117.

Just as the troupe was going to head off, Marik quickly asked something else that he was wondering. "...Are we in the same room as the Pharaoh?"

Still looking at the rooming list, the worker nodded. "You are Mr. Marik, but Mr. Bakura is in room 113."

"What?!" The Egyptian demanded, "Why the hell are Bakura and I in different rooms?!"

"We had one free bed in room 113 that we needed to fill first, sir."

Bakura scoffed in disgust, "There is no way in hell that I am sharing a room with strange mortals. Crazy mortals, at that!"

"We prefer to use the term 'mentally ill,' sir."

The albino was in no mood to be politically correct, as he never was, and he just stormed off, muttering Egyptian curses under his breath.

"Well," Pegasus tried to lighten the mood, "Let's go find, Yami-boy!"

Yami looked around the room he had been led to apprehensively, not even wanting to touch anything. It was all so white. So clean. So sterile. It was almost unnerving.

The room was a perfect square, with immaculate white walls, a white linoleum floor, and twin sets of white bunk beds on either side of the room. A cereal-box sized window was placed in between the two sets of beds, the glass covered in, you guessed it, white bars. A plain wall clock hung just above the window, covered in a white cage. The only colour in the room was a succession of crudely drawn pictures of butterflies, flowers, and smiley faces taped to the wall beside the bottom bunk of the beds on the left side of the room.

Yami decided to take a bed on the right side.

He took the bottom bunk, since it looked unoccupied, and he had a tendency of rolling out of bed.

Sitting down on the awkwardly lumpy mattress, Yami looked out the barred window, to see that the afternoon sun had almost completely sunk beneath the horizon.

He sighed, "Well, at least it's quiet in here..."

The words were even completely out of his mouth when the white door burst open to reveal the people he wanted nothing more than to get away from.

"So this is where you went, Pharaoh..." Marik mused with a grin, taking a look around the room. "It looks... cozy."

"Shut up, tomb keeper!" Yami simply snapped, keeping his eyes focused out the window.

"Aww, that's no way to talk to your roommate, is it?"

Yami finally turned to the others and cocked an eyebrow, "Does that mean those childish drawings on the wall are yours?"

"Nope! They're mine, roomie!" Earl exclaimed happily, running over to Yami's bed, and flopping down beside him.

The Pharaoh slid away from Earl. "Great... You share this room too?"

The bald man nodded eagerly, "Yup! This means I can chase you all the time!"

Having had to hold in the majority of their laughter for the majority of the chapter, Bakura and Marik finally let it out. For over five minutes straight. The only reason they stopped was whe the heard the hallways P.A. system come on.

A voice that was recognized to be that of Dr. Beneteau's echoed throughout the entire building, "Attention Happy Hikari residents, we ask that you please head to your assigned rooms, as bed time lock-down will be in five minutes. Thank you."

Bakura looked over at the clock in pure disbelief, "It's only going on nine! The sun's not even fully set yet!"

"It used to be ten, but the patients started to get cranky staying up that late." Pegasus explained, shuddering at some of the memories that ran through his mind of some of the cranky patients. He learned the hard way that they got mean when they were cranky.

"Well, how long are we locked in our rooms for?"

"Until nine tomorrow morning."

Marik's jaw dropped, "You mean, they lock us in our rooms for twelve hours a day?!"

Pegasus nodded, "But at least you guys have other people with you. I'm stuck in my solitary cell for that time, thanks to Kaiba-boy."

"Excuse me, but it's time to get to your rooms. You'll be seeing eachother in the morning." The same peppy worker from ealier said, standing in the doorway of the room. She waited until those who didn't sleep in the room were on their way out before she moved on to make sure the other residents were doing the same.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Finally, an update! One that has been in the works for a loooong time! Anyway, I do plan on continuing this story to the bitter end, so don't give up on me! It may be slow, but it's still going to continue! Also, since this is where it would begin, I'm going to ask again and see if any opinions have changed; Psychoshipping? Lemme know! ;)

And thanks to those who are still with me, and haven't given up!


End file.
